<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdoms of Evil, Kingdoms of Good by William_Gold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056119">Kingdoms of Evil, Kingdoms of Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Gold/pseuds/William_Gold'>William_Gold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Angst, Clay | Dream abandoned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ill add more tags when I write more ofc, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kingdoms au go brrrr, Minor Injuries, Other, Running Away, Serious Injuries, Using real names for like, a couple chapters, sorry jschlatt ur evil today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Gold/pseuds/William_Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoop, Just an Idea I've had in my head for quite some time.<br/>Basically Sleepy Boys Inc. is one. The Dream Team is one, just, Dream isn't there yet. Then theres Jschlatt and his two sons, Tubbo and Dream. Puffy is the cool Aunt, and Niki is her cool wife B) </p><p>I'll put tw in the beginnings of chapters :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Drea, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of a Great Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ye, hello, Hi, thanks for reading yay</p><p>Deffo gonna be ooc for some of them, Ima watch more of the main characters tonight so I can like, write em better ig</p><p>tw/ very slightly mentioned abuse if you can catch it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Toby sighed, looking up as the walked through the large, brown doors of the castle. He looked over to his older brother, Dream, right as he looked down at him. He watched as Dream gave him a reassuring smile, giving him one in return before they both turned to face the group of four that approached them. "Hello, Sir" he greeted politely, bowing right as his brother did the same. When he's back upright, the tall, blonde haired man greets him back, "Hello, Prince Toby." He looks over at the others as the man greets his Father. His eyes meet bright blue ones and he waves, watching as the boy in front of him does the same. "Hi! My names Tommy, you?," the blue eyed boy says, offering his hand. He smiles, taking it in his before answering, "Toby, pleasure to meet you, Tommy." He tries to be as polite as possible as not to anger his Father, glancing at him for a second before looking back at Tommy. He and Tommy talk for a while, though its mainly Tommy talking.</p><p>     He flinches as a hand suddenly appears on his shoulder, hearing his fathers voice speaking. "Me and King Phil are going to go discuss things in the dining room," before he hears his father whisper quietly into his ear, "Behave, you know what happens if you don't." He shudders, before nodding, "yes, Sir." He turns back to Tommy, who stares back at him. "Wanna see my room?," Tommy asks, grinning when Toby nods back. He looks at Dream, who looks incredibly uncomfortable as the brown haired male, who he heard was named Wilbur, questioning him. He looks back at Tommy, "One second," he says. He walks over to Dream, who looks at him with a pleading face. "Dream! Wanna come with me and Tommy to see his room?," He asks, giving a small smile to the brunette who looked at him. Dream smiles at him, "I'd love to," before turning to Wilbur and politely excusing himself. "Actually," started Wilbur, "We share a room, so we all can go together!" Suddenly there's a small cough behind Wilbur, which they all turn to the source of sound. "Ah! Techno, I forgot you were here," Wilbur says cheerfully, smiling at him. The pink haired man stares at him for a second, before replying dryly "Wow, Thanks." He hears Tommy laugh, before he speaks, "Would you like to come with us?" Techno stares at him for a second, before speaking, "I mean, I live here don't I? I'm pretty sure I could come along even without you asking." Toby fidgets with his fingers looking away, quietly scolding himself for something so stupid. His brother walks up to him, taking his hand as Tommy calls for them to follow along. Dream squeezes his hand, gesturing for him to go up to Tommy.</p><p>    They make it to Tommy's room, Toby and Tommy chatting the whole way there. "Welcome, boys, to my humble abode," Tommy says, arms thrown out gesturing to the whole room, before plopping on his bed. Toby hears Wilbur drag Dream to a different side of the room, before walking up to Tommy. "Tubbo," "Toby," He corrects. "Tubbo, my man, sit with me and lets talk about things." He chuckles at the nickname, assuming Tommy forgot his real one. He looks at Tommy, "Talk about what?," he questions. "Well, lets start with that name of yours, I think you should change it-" he cuts Tommy off by playfully hitting him in the shoulder, "No way, my dad would <em>kill </em>me" Tommy hits him back, continuing his sentence, "As I was saying, I think you should change it to Tubbo, a name given to you by <em>Prince TommyInnit </em>Himself." He has his right hand on his chest, before laughing. His laugh seems to be contagious as Toby soon finds himself laughing too. He and Tommy joke around together for a while, and Toby can't help but smile. </p><p><em>This is the start of a great Friendship, </em>Toby Thinks,</p><p> </p><p>and oh how true that statement will turn out to be. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh how great the moment was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was such a great moment, such a great moment it was. </p><p>Until they had to return home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IRNVJRFEDR I KINDA RUSHED THIS AND WANTED TO GET IT DONE IN ONE NIGHT BUT SCHOOL KINDA SHIT ON THAT IDEA</p><p>tw// Implied Abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>     Toby laid back, still listening to Tommy tell stories but looking around the room. He skimmed the room, until his eyes met bright crimson ones. He stared at them for a while, thinking. They seemed to stare back, and he felt lost, that is until a voice broke him out of his trance. "Tubbo? You listening big man?" he heard Tommy say as he tapped him a couple times. He sat back up, before answering, "Yeah, Yeah sorry."  "Anyways, as I was saying," Tommy went on to tell more stories, Toby laughing at his dramatics.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <hr/>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>     Dream sighed, staring at Wilbur as he toured them around the room. He kept glancing towards Toby, to make sure he was alright. "This," Wilbur gestured towards a sword that hung on the wall, "is Techno's sword, he earned it from fighting whatever the fuck he did." Wilbur looked at Dream to make sure he was listening, which Dream smiled back at him, hiding the fact his heart was racing from just speaking from someone. "That's cool, I guess," he answered nervously, looking at Toby for a second only to turn back and look straight into Wilbur's Eyes. Wilbur smiled, "Hello!," he said brightly. Dream backed up a bit, feeling quite uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. He smiled back, before finally responding, "Hello.." The tour around the room seemed to go like that for a while, and the moment he found a way to escape he did.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>     "Uhm, I think Toby needs me," he glanced at his brother, who looked back at him, motioning him over. Wilbur put the book he was looking at down, looking up at Dream, "Oh, that's disappointing to hear, but you have fun," Wilbur said with a smile, returning his attention to the book in his hands. Dream walked over to Toby, sighing in relief, finally being able to breathe. "Hello," Toby greeted with a smile, "have you met Prince Tommy yet?" he asked the older. Dream glanced at the beaming kid sitting next to him, waving awkwardly, "Hello." Tommy looked at him before replying, "Hello there, Prince Dream" Tommy said back, smiling and practically yelling the words at him. Toby smiled at him, laughing at his nervous expression. Toby smiled at him, laughing at his nervous expression. Toby gestured for him take a seat, but right as he was about to the door opened.(edited)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>The man, know as King Phil or Philza, cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhm, Prince Toby, Prince Dream, your father wants me to inform you he's leaving and would like you to meet him at the carriage." Dream looked to Toby, who looked back at him nervously. "Yes Sir," they said together before walking to the door. Phil brought them to their Fathers carriage that sat outside, while Toby fidgets with the tips of his fingers. As the reach their stopping point, their father thanks them for the small stay before ushering them into the back of the carriage with him. When they entered their ride, his dad began speaking to him. "So, how'd you like it?" he questioned, looking at them, waiting for an answer. Dream looked at his brother, who looked back at him once again, before deciding to speak first. He cleared his throat, "Well, The Wilbur kid knows nothing about personal space. He kept getting all up in my face and such. Other then that, it seemed pretty chill I guess." He watched as his father looked to Toby, who stared back at him. He saw the look his father was starting to give him, so he quickly tapped Toby, who looked at him for a second before remembering what he was supposed to do. "Oh right, sorry," he looked to his father, "uhm, I met Prince Tommy and Wilbur, they seemed cool. Me and Tommy talk for a while too!" Dream smiled at him, though he was watching is father closely for any negative reactions.       </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"So you like them, hm?" His father asked, staring at them both with a look that made him shudder. Him and Toby both gave the man a hesitant nod. "Wrong Answer."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <hr/>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Toby shook, his knees to his chest as he cried. He pulled one of his hands up to wipe his face from all the salty tears and blood that covered his face. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid little children, making friends with the enemy."</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>     It's not like he wasn't used to this, but usually Dream was at his side the whole time. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>"</em>
        <em>Tsk Tsk, such a disappointment you two are."</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>     Where was Dream? He'd usually be here by now, Toby thought, though he didn't know if he could muster enough strength to look for him.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <hr/>
      <p>Dream sighed, he stared at the place he once called home when he was younger, hell now that he's older. He closed his eyes as the breeze brushed against his face, opening them to whisper something one last time. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>"Bye, Toby."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rushed the end, but only because I need to shower for school and I desperately needed to update this- </p><p>ily, thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Minutes of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream's disappearance greatly impacted his younger brothers life and made it a whole lot worse. But, at least he got to visit Tommy again! Sadly, the trip didn't go quite as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I APOLOGIZE THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT WAY EARLIER BUT MY DAD PICKED ME UP EARLY :((((</p><p> </p><p>TW// Mentioned Child Abuse, Actual Child Abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next day, when Toby woke up, there were too many questions from his Father and his aunt. "Where's Dream?," or, "Did you see him leave?" He always answered truthfully to the questions of course, because he knew the consequences that came with a lie. Plus, he wasn't ever any good at lying, so he usually stuck to the truth. His Father blamed him for his brother though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It hurt, to know that his brother just- just </span>
  <em>
    <span>left </span>
  </em>
  <span>him like that. He didn’t even say goodbye. He didn’t leave a note, a hint or clue or </span>
  <b>
    <em>anything</em>
  </b>
  <span> that could even help him understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was the reason their Father was harder on him, stern and unforgiving. It felt like Toby had to walk on eggshells around him, and even a glance from him had Toby shaking like a leaf in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The bruises were there for days on end, and he was far too tired and sore to even get out of bed. He still did of course, out of fear of getting in trouble.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He held a small ball of hatred towards his brother for doing that to him, but he pushed it down and ignored it in favor of keeping calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Still, Toby sat by the huge doors everyday from then on, in hopes of his brother's return.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Toby grinned widely as he entered the huge gate, following close behind his Father. He was finally coming to see Tommy again. He couldn't wait, and he struggled to hide his smile every time his Father turned to look at him. When they got to the castle doors, they flew open and he was greeted by King Phil. Him and his Father exchanged 'hellos' before the king's eyes met him. He gave a small wave before looking away. His Father turned to him too, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  He turned to look at him, and there was a look in his eyes, a warning, he realized. He nodded, and his smile faltered as they made their way inside. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     Toby mentally cursed his Father as he sat at the table, listening to the king and him talk. He was bored out of his mind, but he couldn’t really do anything else. He tried countless times to request silently for a leave, to maybe go see Tommy, but his Father just glared at him and continued to talk. He hated this, it was useless to him. He wasn’t even allowed to speak, so he didn’t understand why it seemed his presence was important. He sighed, and slumped over. Very quickly though, he sat up straight and sent a quick glance over to his Father. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toby and his Father sat side by side at the dinner table, eating their food. Toby, quite tired, slumped over in his chair, resting his head on his fist as his eyelids slowly closed. He was soon awoken by a far-too-painful slap on his back and let out a yelp and turned to his Father. “Sit up straight, you’re a prince, a royal, you must act like it,” his Father said coldly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From then on, every time he slouched, his back was hit with such a force it left a red handprint on his back for a while. One time it happened so much within 24 hours his back was bright red and it stung at the touch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He quickly learned, as he did with all of his Fathers 'Lessons.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     His hand subconsciously made its way to his back at the memory, and he turned to his Father again. He looked across the table to the King, who seemed to be writing something down, before he looked away from them both again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     He got so lost in thought that when a sound from the door behind Phil was made he jumped slightly. He looked to the King and his Father and it seemed neither of them seemed to care, so he looked up to see someone standing there. He immediately recognized them as the king's eldest son, Techno. He remembers him. Even though it had been years, the hair gave it away. They locked eyes, and he sent a wave Toby’s way. He smiled, and turned to quickly check to see if his Father was looking before waving back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Suddenly, another head popped in from behind Techno, and his smile widened even more. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He thought, shooting another wave on instinct. Quickly, he notices his mistake and turns to his Father. He feels relief fill him once more to find him still focused on his conversation with the king. Tommy waves him over and he sadly shakes his head, motioning at his dad with his eyes. He watches as Tommy gets a look of defeat on his face, before suddenly brightening up and whispering something to Techno. They both leave, and Toby looks back down at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     A couple minutes later he looks back up to find Tommy and Techno staring back at him. He smiles as Tommy throws his hands into the air and begins waving them aggressively at him. He watches as Techno holds up a huge sign that says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sleepy Bois say hello!</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and soon enough Wilbur pops his head out and waves. They put the sign down and Tommy starts making faces at him. Wilbur joins in and Toby tries his hardest to keep his giggles down. It goes on like that for a while, and Toby is doing a great job at keeping a semi straight face. There’s still a huge smile on his face, but that’s as much as he’ll let show. He watches as Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno write something on the back of the sign before turning to stare at him. Wilbur puts his finger on the end of Techno’s nose, pushes it up, and Tommy puts the sign over his head and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Okay, you have to understand, he had already been on the verge of laughing like, ten times, so it wasn’t really his fault that when he saw this he burst out laughing. He regretted it immediately as both he and his Fathers head turned to look at eachother with such a speed Toby’s vision blurred for a second. He brought his hand to cover his mouth, trying to mutter an apology but it seemed his Father wasn’t taking it. His eyes drifted away, trying to look anywhere other than the man in front of him, but he was forced to stare into the others eyes when his Father grabbed his jaw and forced his head up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He watched as his Fathers cold eyes scanned his face, silent words being spoken to him that Toby understood. The grip on his jaw was stone tight and hurt so much. As this seemed to go on for too long, his eyes began pleading for him to let go. He finally does after what feels like an eternity, and Toby turns away and rubs his jaw. When he looks up to the doorway behind the king, he finds that they have all left. He curses himself, before turning his eyes back to the floor for what felt like the hundredth time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     The meeting ended an hour later, and Toby was far too anxious about going back home. He and his Father exchanged goodbyes with the king, before they made their way back to the carriage. The ride home was tauntingly quiet, just reminding Toby that he was gonna get it when he got home. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his Father, who he could feel was staring daggers into him. His leg bounced up and down anxiously and he decided it’d be best to just take whatever punishment that would be pushed his way when they got back home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    When he got out of the carriage, he began shaking as his Father angrily grabbed his wrist and practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragged</span>
  </em>
  <span> him inside. His free hand grabbed and scratched at his Fathers arm, trying to get him to let go but he wouldn’t. Toby could tell it would leave bruises, but he pushed that down to worry about what was to happen to him the moment they were in private. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The moment they reached his Father’s room and the door was slammed shut Toby was set free. His Father came at him with loud screams and he couldn’t help but cry. Suddenly, Toby felt hands on his shoulders and before he could comprehend what was happening, his Fathers knee slammed into his stomach. He let out a loud cry, and hugged his hands to his chest. He didn’t even notice he was falling until he felt his knees slam hard against the floor and soon after, his body connected hit it too. Gasps for air escaped his lips. Loud shouts of how useless and stupid he was filled his ears and he sobbed at the cold words. It was too much for him to handle but he had to take it. He knew it was worse if he didn’t. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     Toby sighed, leaning against the window. He didn’t know what to do, but he never did anyways so it’d be fine. He silently wondered if he could run away like his brother did. He watched the people below work and laugh and just live peacefully together. He wondered if he could do that. He sighed, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, hugging them closer. He closed his eyes and let his mind clear. He let himself calm down, taking in the silence of the room, and just enjoying the small moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Then he drifted off, letting the silence take over. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ima be honest, my dad does sometimes like, slap my back really hard when I'm slouching. But definitely not as bad as this I promise!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got to here, nice. I spilt my ramen on myself while writing this note :')</p><p>Hope you enjoyed :] love you muah! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>